Alfred & Charles
by Sanashiya
Summary: Où la main droite de Sherlock vit une magnifique histoire d'amour avec ses boucles de cheveux. Mais qui pourra empêcher le drame qui se profile, imaginé par le redoutable Théophile, cerveau de Sherlock ? Crackfic. WTF total. Pas de spoilers. Pas de NSFW.


Bon. Que les choses soient claires de suite : ceci, mes braves, est une crackfic. (Vu le résumé, je pense que vous vous en serez doutés.)

Pour la petite histoire, on parlait de Harold et de François (la moustache de John et la fake de Sherlock - pour ceux qui ignoraient leurs noms, comme ça c'est fait) avec deux amies, et Amie n°1 a proposé à Amie n°2 d'écrire un drabble sur Frarold (oui oui, le ship name des moustaches, c'est bien, vous suivez). J'ai été enthousiasmée par la débilité de cette idée, et j'ai demandé à mon tour à Amie n°1 un thème sur lequel écrire un drabble, et elle m'a donné le suivant : "la main de Sherlock et ses cheveux". Il faut dire que The Empty Hearse et The Sign of Three ont bien montré qu'ils entretenaient une relation particulière. J'ai donc sauté avec enthousiasme sur l'idée, et voilà le résultat. (Bon au final, c'est plus trop un drabble, par contre.)

Pas de spoilers de la saison 3, pas de NSFW (ce serait difficile). (Mais pas impossible...)

Mes braves gens, laissez moi donc vous présenter... Alfred et Charles.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred &amp; Charles <strong>

La journée avait été bonne. Sherlock avait travaillé sur une expérience, et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, le temps passé ensemble augmentait de façon significative pour Alfred – sa main droite – et Charles – ses boucles de cheveux.

Alfred ne se souvenait plus comment son histoire avec Charles avait débuté. Il ne se souvenait même plus de leur première rencontre. Les années défilaient, les unes après les autres, et Théophile, le cerveau, persistait à reléguer aux oubliettes les choses qu'il considérait comme superflues – ce souvenir-là avait fait partie du lot, malheureusement. Il n'avait pas dû avoir d'importance pour Sherlock.

À bien y réfléchir, une main dans des cheveux, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle main, ni n'importe quels cheveux. C'était _Alfred et Charles_. Qui s'aimaient tendrement depuis quelques années déjà.

Leur histoire avait joliment évolué quand Théophile avait décidé qu'une certaine vanité pouvait se révéler à toutes fins utile, et que les boucles avaient poussé. Non seulement il y avait plus de matière à toucher pour Alfred, mais en plus, maintenant, c'était Shampooing presque tous les jours. Et on ne disait jamais non au Shampooing. Une demi-heure de tripotage gratuit, doux et délicieusement odorant, c'était le nirvana.

Bien sûr, il fallait supporter la présence d'Alphonse, la main gauche, le jumeau maléfique – puisque Sherlock ne semblait pas envisager un Shampooing avec l'un des deux seulement. Alfred ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec lui. Alphonse essayait toujours de le copier, mais en moins habile, et c'était loin de plaire à Alfred, fort et indépendant. C'était une pauvre petite chose incapable de survivre toute seule. Ça aurait pu le rendre mignon, mais au final, il était juste pitoyable.

Bref, grâce à Théophile, les Shampooings s'étaient multipliés, ainsi que les Soins, et la mise en place des boucles. Sherlock passait bien une demi-heure devant son miroir chaque matin avant de s'estimer suffisamment satisfait pour en sortir – ce qui ne dérangeait pas Alfred. Certes, il ressortait de l'opération tout huileux, et Sherlock le lavait ensuite avec Alphonse à l'eau froide et au savon rêche, mais – comme on disait, un mal pour un bien.

En dehors de ces Shampooings, Alfred et Charles n'avaient pas trop l'occasion de se rencontrer, excepté en deux cas : quand Sherlock travaillait sur une expérience qui le laissait perplexe, ou quand il parlait avec John. Théophile ne devait sûrement pas s'en rendre compte, mais Sherlock avait beaucoup plus tendance à enfouir sa main droite dans ses boucles quand John Watson était là. D'où le fait qu'Alfred aimait beaucoup John. Tel corps, telle main, disait-on, après tout…

Mais le mieux, c'était quand même les expériences. Sherlock se montrait parfois hautement perplexe selon les résultats qu'il obtenait, et il passait sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux. Alfred avait alors toutes les occasions de faire l'amour à Charles, et il ne s'en privait pas. Glisser ses doigts dans les boucles, les caresser, épouser leur incurvations, ou masser le cuir chevelu… Oh, il y avait tant de manières de faire. Charles adorait ça. Et ensuite, Alfred avait sur lui l'odeur de Charles, et c'était tellement agréable…

Bref, avec l'expérience de Sherlock, ce jour-là, ils avaient pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils s'attendaient à passer leur soirée tranquillement, peut-être sans se rencontrer, mais l'un avec l'odeur de l'autre sur les doigts, et le deuxième apaisé d'avoir été tant caressé – mais c'était sans compter un élément perturbateur qui allait précipiter la crise en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

L'élément perturbateur s'appelait Mrs Hudson. Alfred et Charles la connaissaient bien, car Sherlock la voyait presque tous les jours. Alfred avait déjà été intime avec son épaule gauche, et Charles avait déjà rebondi sur le front de la logeuse alors que Sherlock s'était penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était une gentille dame, mais ce soir-là, son intervention s'avéra fort malvenue.

- Sherlock ! Ces cheveux vous tombent dans les yeux… Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de les couper ? Vous voulez que je le fasse ?

- Sans façon, Mrs Hudson, répondit Sherlock sèchement, au grand soulagement d'Alfred et Charles. Moi vivant, vous ne toucherez pas à mes cheveux.

Cependant, l'idée sembla faire du chemin chez Sherlock – ou Théophile – et quelques heures plus tard, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Alfred se retrouvait à évaluer la longueur des boucles de Charles, légèrement inquiet devant le regard de Sherlock. Non… Il n'allait pas le faire, quand même ? Non…

Mais lorsque Alphonse ouvrit le tiroir de la salle de bain et que Sherlock obligea Alfred à prendre la paire de ciseaux qui s'y trouvait, il fallut bien admettre que le doute n'était plus permis.

La douleur d'Alfred était d'autant plus intense qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'exprimer, et aucun moyen de résister à ce que Sherlock allait l'obliger à faire. C'était lui qui décidait, et même si Alfred contestait souvent beaucoup de ses décisions (comme celle stupide de passer la main à travers cette porte en train de se refermer pour éteindre l'interrupteur de justesse, ou celle de laisser à Alphonse le soin de soulever cette casserole pleine d'eau bouillante tandis que lui-même devait maintenir le sachet de thé et la tasse en place - aah, il s'en souvenait encore), il n'avait concrètement aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Quand il s'y mettait de toutes ses forces, il pouvait déclencher une démangeaison ou une petite douleur, mais c'était rarement suffisant pour détourner son propriétaire de son idée de base. Théophile était borné.

Et pourtant, Alfred aurait voulu crier à Sherlock de ne pas couper Charles, car c'était Charles qui était responsable au moins à 60% de son sex-appeal, c'était lui qui faisait glousser les dames quand ils paradaient dans la rue, ou qui attendrissaient les cœurs les plus secs quand ils se présentaient devant quelqu'un. Les 40% restants se divisaient en deux parties, 30% pour Elis et Athys, soit les yeux de Sherlock – et 10% restant pour ses pectoraux, qui étaient trop bêtes pour avoir conscience de leur existence, et donc un nom en conséquence, mais qui faisaient toujours joli quand ils étaient prisonniers de la Purple Shirt of Sex.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était Charles qui était en grande partie responsable du bien que les gens pouvaient penser de Sherlock quand ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Bien entendu, la bonne impression qu'il ne manquait jamais de laisser était en général instantanément anéantie par Théophile, qui s'amusait à faire paraître Sherlock sous le jour le plus mauvais possible aux yeux de tous. Il fallait quelqu'un comme John Watson ou comme Mrs Hudson pour ne pas s'en offenser.

Et c'était ce Charles, l'essence même de son potentiel d'attraction, que Sherlock voulait anéantir ?! Mais quelle ridicule idée !

Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Horrifié, Alfred vit Sherlock lui passer les ciseaux aux doigts, et tandis qu'Alphonse – le traître ! – maintenait Charles qui se débattait, il fut obligé d'ouvrir les ciseaux et de les refermer sur les boucles bien-aimées. Le bruit des lames et la vision des mèches qui tombèrent sur le bord du lavabo provoquèrent chez Alfred un tel sursaut d'horreur qu'il parvint à détourner légèrement les ciseaux, et à les refermer sur un des doigts d'Alphonse.

La victoire fut bien courte, cependant, parce que Sherlock ne fit qu'envelopper négligemment un sparadrap autour de la plaie avant de se remettre à la scène de crime – et Alfred ne put que regarder, impuissant, ses doigts manier les ciseaux, et des bouts de Charles tomber dans le lavabo.

Finalement, la torture prit fin, et Sherlock s'observa d'un air soucieux dans le miroir. D'habitude, il n'imposait jamais cette épreuve à Alfred, il préférait aller dans un salon de coiffure… Cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de tester une nouvelle expérience, visiblement, et Alfred fut chargé de tirer chaque boucle de Charles, ou presque, pour en observer la nouvelle longueur. Ce fut seulement à la fin de cet examen minutieux que Sherlock parut satisfait. Il fallut ensuite rassembler les bouts de Charles laissés sur le lavabo – encore un moment douloureux – et les jeter à la poubelle après un ultime adieu. Alfred ne maudirait jamais assez Mrs Hudson d'avoir donné une aussi mauvaise idée à Sherlock…

- Oh… T'es allé chez le coiffeur ?

Ah. John Watson était là. Alfred fut instantanément envoyé dans les boucles de Charles.

- Je les ai coupés moi-même, répondit Sherlock.

- Oh… Pas mal.

La main de Sherlock s'arrêta en plein tripotage de mèche, ce qui traduisait habituellement de la vexation chez son propriétaire.

- _Pas mal ?_

- Ben, oui. Pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui les a coupés tout seul.

- Mais ça pourrait être mieux, c'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Oh, c'est juste que…

- Que _quoi ?_

- Rien. C'est juste que, _personnellement,_ j'aime bien quand tu les as un peu plus longs. C'est tout.

Décidément, Alfred aimait John Watson de tout son cœur.

- Je vois, maugréa Sherlock, vexa. Ça repoussera, de toute façon.

Et Alfred fut une nouvelle fois envoyé sur le territoire de Charles, qu'il tenta de consoler du mieux qu'il le put, en même temps qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner.

_Pardon pour ma trahison. Je te promets, courtes ou longues, j'aime toujours autant tes boucles qu'avant… _

Après tout, l'avantage de Charles, c'était qu'il repoussait toujours… Et tant que John Watson serait là, leur histoire d'amour n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Oui bon. C'était une crackfic, quoi.<br>Mais si vous avez aimé et que vous avez des idées d'autres pairings complètement barges à me suggérer, je suis toute ouïe.

A la prochaine !


End file.
